


Paradise City

by jills_valentine



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jills_valentine/pseuds/jills_valentine
Summary: The four survivors of Raccon City meet, while searching for shelter.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Claire Redfield, Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy & Carlos Oliveira, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Jill Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Paradise City

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! i got really inspired while listening to guns n’ roses, so here is my “paradise city” inspired one shot, including our four survivors from Raccoon City.

30th September, 1998, 3:48 am  
The moans and cries of the living dead were echoing through Raccoon City. Thousands of them, wandering on the streets, hunting for the human flesh.

A few of them dropping to the ground, as they got shot by a man.

Leon Scott Kennedy, R.P.D rookie. 

This wasn’t how he imagined his first day. Running away from the undead and searching for survivors.

“It’s clear!” He shouted and a woman appeared beside him. “Claire, we need to go quickly.” He stated.

“Yeah, gotta get moving.” She said and reloaded her pistol.

Claire Redfield, college student. Sister of the famous Chris Redfield, who is a S.T.A.R.S member.

Her search for him ended quickly. She found a note from Chris, while her and Leon were at the police station, saying that her brother is in Europe.

“I hope we won’t meet Mr. X, again.” She said, as they walked through the small streets.

“Yeah, me too.” Leon sighed as he looked around.

“You know where the subway station is?” Claire asked as they walked forward.

“Yeah, we’re pretty close. Let’s move.” He replied.

“Hey wait. You hear that?” Claire stopped Leon.

Shots could be heard on a street nearby.

“We gotta get there! I bet there are survivors.” She exclaimed.

Leon looked at her and sighed. “Alright.”

They quickly ran in the direction of the shots.

“Carlos! We gotta back up there’s too many!” They heard a woman shout.

Claire ran up to the woman and shot one zombie, helping her out. Leon did the same.

“Come with us! We will take you to safety!” Claire shouted.

The woman and the man nodded and went with Leon and Claire.

They hid in an alley, far away from the street they found the survivors on.

“You okay?” Leon asked.

“Yeah, we’re fine.” The woman replied and looked over at the man who was with her.

“Name’s Leon.” He breathed. “And this is Claire.”

“I’m Jill and he’s Carlos.” The woman introduced.

“Wait, Jill? Jill Valentine?” Claire moved closer.

“Yeah, how do you know?”

“I think you know my brother, Chris Redfield? I’m his sister.” Claire explained.

“Oh... Yeah, Chris. He’s fine...”

“In Europe. I know.” Claire cut Jill off. 

Jill grinned.

“Where we headin’?” Carlos raised his brow.

“Subway station. We heard they made a shelter there.” Leon said. “We better move, if we want to get there in one piece.”

30th September, 1998, 5:34 am  
“Fucking finally.” Jill said when they got to the station.

All of them sat on the ground to catch a breather.

The only thing that they heard was music. Somehow playing from the speakers.

“Take me down to the paradise city, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty.” Lyrics said.  
“Very accurate song.” Carlos laughed, while Jill looked at him angrily.

“Don’t you have pretty girls in here, mi amor?” She crossed her arms.

“You know that you’re the prettiest for me. Eres hermosa, mi amor.” Carlos smiled.

Jill blushed and looked away.

Claire and Leon chuckled.

Jill got up and walked away, her face red.

“You better go after her dude.” Leon laughed.

“Yeah, you’re right. Be right back.” Carlos went after Jill.

“That has been hell of a day.” Claire sighed and rested her head on Leon’s shoulder.

Leon looked down at Claire. She was really pretty, even when covered in blood and dust.

Her lashes so long, her lips rasberry coloured, so full and pouty.

She was, indeed, a beautiful woman.

Claire caught him staring, she giggled lightly.

“You’re enjoying the view?” She asked with a slightly flirty tone.

Leon shook his head, an immediate blush showing up on his cheeks.

“You’re cute.” She chuckled. “Hey! Don’t look away.” She cupped his cheeks.

She saw the sparkles in his eyes. She grinned.

“I can’t resist anymore. Can I kiss you, Leon?” She asked shyly.

He didn’t answer. He closed the gap between them and connected their lips.

His kisses were soft and gentle, but Claire on the other side, needed more.

A quiet groan escaped Leon’s mouth as Claire bit his lower lip. She slipped her tongue in. Kissing him deeply.

Jill and Carlos on the other hand, took their time downstairs, near the subway’s gates.

“Hey, chica. Are tou mad at me or something?” Carlos asked, gently placing his hand on Jill’s thigh.

Jill got goosebumps from Carlos’ touch. She cursed herself for reacting that way.

“No, I’m not.” She replied.

“Then what’s wrong?” He sat beside her, his hand still on her thigh.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.” She lied. Deep inside she just wanted to disappear, Jill herself couldn’t understand, why she was acting so shy in front of Carlos.

Carlos sighed. He cupped Jill’s cheeks.

“Listen, I see something is wrong. I don’t want you to be upset, okay? Just tell me what’s wrong.” He smiled.

Dammit. That smile was the thing that broke Jill. She leaned in and kissed Carlos.

When she pulled away, she looked in his eyes.

“You could’ve just told me, you want to smash or something.” He said bluntly.

“Oh my fucking God.” Jill exclaimed.

Carlos laughed loudly.

“Alright, chica. I couldn’t resist, sorry.” He chuckled and pulled Jill in for a hug.

“You just fucked up such a moment. I don’t know if I can forgive you this.” Jill said, a small grin appearing on her face.

“Oh, c’mon Supercop.” He looked at her. “How can you not forgive me?”

“Oh no, those puppy eyes won’t work on me Carlos.” She said and looked away.

He leaned closer and rested his head on her arm.

Jill turned to face him. She sighed.

“Alright.” Carlos smiled at her words.

“You’re not going to regret it Supercop. I promise.” He said leaning in and kissing Jill passionately.

And that’s how the four survivors from Raccoon City, enjoyed their short time of peace.   
No zombies, no Mr. X’s, no Nemesis.  
Just them. In the paradise city.


End file.
